Pokemon journeys: Ash's own quest and question
by Ryex
Summary: First story, so let's see if I can pull off a summary! Ash is stuck in pallet town, questioning himself. Can he get out of his mood, or will everything change? Advanceshipping, YAY!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

After competing in many different regions in the pokemon world, Ash Ketchum finds himself back in pallet town for arceus knows how long. After about a week of thinking, Ash is thinking that he might as well give up. Pikachu, on the other hand, just thinks they need to train harder and maybe, just maybe, they might finally be able to beat the Kanto league. Will this go on however? Pikachu and a special _someone_ might be able to snap Ash out of his trance of hopelessness... **well, this is were I sign off! Hope you like the Prolouge, and will start reviewing! Peace out! -Ryex**


	2. Chapter 2

_The visit_

After weeks and weeks of thinking, Ash ends up in Viridian on an errand for his mom, Delilah. There he found the place PACKED with police officers and even a couple of officer Jennys. Almost on cue, Brock shows up swooning over one of the Jennys. Ash runs up, grabs Brock by the ear, and pulls him away.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ash screams, bearly hear able over the bustle of the city.

"What's going on? Babe wonderland is what's going on!" Brock yells in return.

"I mean with the chaos of the city!" Ash yells back.

"I don't know!" Was all Ash got in return.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it complete!"

"This city will drop to their knees in defeat!" Two unknown voices call out.

"We will make this city cry in despair!" Voice one calls out.

"We can damage this city beyond repair!" The second voice calls out.

"Jessie!" A cloak is thrown in the air.

"James!" A hat and a rose fly.

"Team rocket, destroying the town before your eyes!" Jessie calls.

"We will make your hope fly into the skies!" James calls as well.

"Meowth that's right!" Team rocket's scratch cat companion appears.

"Wobbufet!" The saluting pokemon calls, breaking out of it's pokeball. When every thing was quiet, one voice yelled out, and it was well recognized.

" Team rocket! What are you doing to the town!" Ash yells, leaving everyone stunned. After about a minute pikachu sent up a thunderbolt, snapping everyone back into focus.

"Well if it isn't the main twerp." Jessie says, only making ash angrier. "We thought you wouldn't be here to ruin things,but... What about a deal?" She continues.

"Why would I make a deal with you thugs?" Ash yells, "you would most likely trick me!"

"Ah, but what if we use... this!" Jessie suddenly yells. Just then a giant metal cage appears with Ash's old friend from hoenn trapped in it. When she sees Ash, she runs up to bars screaming to him that she'd be fine.

"Ash! Run! They're just going to use me to get pikachu! Don't listen to them I'll be fine!" May yells, but knows it won't be true.

"Shut up you little wench!" Jessie screams, whilst pressing a button which caused may to be electrocuted.**(AN: I apologize for having Jessie call may a wench, unit just suits Jessie to say. Either way, continue reading!) **

"May!" Ash yells while running a bit everything went black and Ash found himself in bed, now realizing it was a dream.

"Ash!" A voice calls from downstairs, "come on downstairs honey!"

_'Sweet mom made breakfast early!'_ Ash thinks while getting dressed. As he runs down the stairs, he notices that the normal morning smell wasn't there. When he turned the corner into the hallway, he was momentarily stunned by what he saw. May, his old friend from hoenn, came to visit.

"Hi Ash!" May called while coming over to hug him. After a quick hug, Ash had a LOT of questions going around his head. 'What is May doing here?' Being one and 'Why did I dream that and next thing I know, she's in my house?' But he still managed to greet her properly.

"Hey May, how's Hoenn?" Ash asked when they separated.

" you know, the usual." May responded while twirling her hair. "Well, I do kinda have a favor to ask you..." She says, still twirling her hair.

"Well, what's the favor?" Ash responds, now curious. "I was wondering if you wanted to travel the Kanto region with me?" May timidly asks.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Was Ash's enthusiastic reply.

"Really!" May yelled, completely shocked.

"Sure. I've been wanting to go somewhere, so why not take on the Kanto league again?" Ash said. And right on cue, pikachu came darting down the stairs and into May's arms.

"Pika pika chu!" He called out.

"Good to see you again pikachu! Wanna tell him the news, or can I?" May asks while putting on the puppy eyes for good measure.

"You go ahead" Ash replied after his resolve crumbled.

"Ok. Pikachu, you ,me, and Ash are traveling the Kanto region together!" May excitedly called out.

"Pika?! Pika pika chuuuu!" He cried out in happiness.

"I know, I know buddy! It's been so long since we last went on a journey, and now we are!" Ash tells him while practically jumping up and down.

"Ash honey, who's at the door?" They heard Delilah call from the kitchen. When she poked her head out she saw may and greeted her warmly. While doing this, May noticed almost nothing different in her except for some slight wrinkles. She still had the caring motherly nature, the same brown hair, same everything.( **sorry but I don't really know what Ash's mom looks like.**)

"May! It's so good to see you again!" Delilah said whilst bear hugging May.

"Excuse me... Can't breathe..." May barely said. After that Delilah lets go but then remembers some thing she was doing.

**well, this is where I leave you guys with one of my going to be infamous cliff hangers! Peace out! -Ryex**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The trio**_

Whilst Ash and May talked, Delilah was busy looking through the the mail for a strange package.

"So Ash, why are you still here at home? I thought by now you would be on a brand new adventure?" May asked, not knowing what was going to happen soon.

"Oh, just a little... problem..." Ash replied before being lost in thought, unknown to him, Delilah came out of the kitchen with a small package with Ash's name on he side.

"Ash, sweetie, this package came this morning with a note that on the front said it was for you only." Delilah told her one and only son, whom she noticed was lost in his train of thought. His attention was grabbed by an envelope coming at him. He reached up, grabbed the envelope with speed that surprised the two women in the room, and opened it. While doing that, Pikachu grabbed the package and opened it. After a couple minutes, Ash put down the letter, and darted up the stairs into his room and slammed the door.

"What the hell!?" May and Delilah screamed in unison. Pikachu, easily grabbed the note, read it, and darted up the stairs as well, with may following. Delilah just sighed, then got back to work on breakfast, although very curious. When a certain thought struck her mind, she gasped and dropped the, thankfully, empty plate she was holding and muttered "No,nononononononono..." Soon after that she as well darted upstairs after her son.

**Back with Ash and others...**

"Ash? What's going on?" May asked when she managed to finally pick the lock on the boy's door. When the hoenn native saw Ash, she felt broken inside to see her closest friend in so much emotional pain. She and Pikachu semi-ran over to Ash, during this they heard something break, but they didn't care. Ash had heard them both but didn't care. He was still caught up on the letter.

'It was him...' Was the only thing going through the Kanto boy's head. His attention was finally achieved when he felt something wet on his face, and more coming. When he opened his previously closed eyes, he saw May over his head crying what seemed like a waterfall.

"May..." Ash barely managed to say whilst fighting back his own tears.

"Ash!" May gasped in complete shock along Pikachu. The two enveloped the reckless Kanto native in a hug that could rival a Serperior's wrap. While all this happened Delilah got upstairs only to see a locked door.

"Random kids..." The frightened mother took a look through the key hole she saw May crying overtop of Ash. Outside the house, three figures were on there way to head to that very home. One hade green hair, another had spiky black hair, and the final one had an orange ponytail.** (Sorry for changing positions so much, it just needs to be done.)** Back in the house... After Ash and his two closest friends separated, the Kanto native was drenched in tears.

"Ash, what's going on, you read the letter and then ran off," an extremely worried Honnen native asked her friend. Ash then hesitated for a little bit, then spoke.

"It was a letter...from my dad," After this was said, an eerie feeling spread through the town. But it didn't seem to affect one raven haired man rushing through route 1 with a Lucario by his side.

**Infamous cliffhangers yet again! Sorry for not updating in a while, personal problems and vacations, etc. But heres a new chapter just for you fans! Now I'll see you next time. Peace out!**

**-Ryex**


End file.
